


A Second chance

by farala



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farala/pseuds/farala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the resonator exploded alexander was devastated and pissed,  just dissatisfied, but when a strange woman claiming to be mother nature gives him the opportunity to go to the bast and fix what has been done he takes it.</p>
<p>Now armed with the memories of the future he has a second chance to succeed were he had once failed. An this time can he keep away from Mina?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fist fic I have ever written I first posted it in ff.net I have always loved this FANDOM even though there aren't many stories the quality makes up for the insufficient quantity, I hope my fic measures up. So please be gentle

A New beginning

Alexander Grayson was a man who had his priorities straight, now some might call him heartless, and that isn't exactly wrong. For start he isn't exactly heartless, he has a heart: A cold black dead unbeating heart that hasn't made a sound since his last days as a human in with his beloved Ilona in Romania.

And since then Vladimir the eldest vampire has never cared about anything but his revenge, the memory of Ilona and last but not the least the look on his or her faces when he destroys them all.

And as time progressed since he had met Van Hellsing he set his plan in motion. He spent his time building his fortune and his company Carfax. When his plan was still in motion he was lucky to meet a peculiar person: Riemfield who shared his extreme dislike for modern society. What Riemfield had that all his mindless minions had was the following:

Guarantied Loyalty

Understanding

And since he was human he could do things he couldn't like walk in daylight, so when Riemfield said, "I owe it to my profession and my good name to know everything about my clients." He replied "And so you shall know all my secrets." And he did.

When Van Hellsing first sought him out to offer his help with his plans, he wasn't surprised by which reasons the good professor to hate the Order for what they had done to him, so he excepted his help, after all if trust cannot bring to people to tolerate each other, then there is nothing like mutual hate.

And so his plan was in motion, but something slowed him down and constantly had his attention. Mina Murray. She looked, sounded acted and even thought like his darling Ilona. She even possessed her innocent attitude and Ilona's rebellious streak. He did everything in his power to ignore the magnetic force that had drawn them together no matter how much he put a distance at that moment his priorities had changed.

He wanted nothing more than to make her his, a wave of jealousy seemed to always wash over him every time he saw her in Harker's arms. Harker that small sniveling child He tried to tell himself that she was just a look alike, and that his centuries of wanting her back with him had seemed to have taken it's toll on him.

But then when he had explained himself at the hospital about how she looked like his past lover, on how he owed her a terrible debt for falling in love with her, and for her loving him back. She said "Ilona, I know her I see her in my dreams. She looks like me." He was dead certain that Ilona managed to be reborn again. In a world full of vampires, witches even werewolves running around how can reincarnation be so far fetched? So then he excepted why he wanted her, why he needed her, why he to destroy the order so they wouldn't be around to bother him and his Ilona/Mina in the future.

But then when that was accepted one way or another fate seemed to screw him over. The Geomagnetic Resonator blew up he knew the order was behind it. Hundreds of years later they still won, he was beginning to think that the lord was on their side otherwise he they wouldn't be able to screw him like this. He wanted to give up, because no doubt that everything he cared about was caught in that explosion, Riemfield, his last chance at revenge, Mina. He had lost her again. So he just sat there and waited for Lady Jane to show up and cut his head of, but someone unexpected was there instead.

"So this is how it ends for you? Are you going to let them win again?" said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw beautiful African woman, she was wearing a short green dress that looked so natural, and had wild flowers in her hair. She wasn't as beautiful as Mina but then again in his eyes no one will ever be.

"Your wrong you know, the big man upstairs isn't with those hypocrites. In fact he very much sees them as a nuisance." She continued. How would she know? He was a condemned soul. And wouldn't the good lord want all of his kind of his green earth, after all? His kind was murderess and fed of his creations and loyal servants, so why would he see them as a nuisance.

"Oh please don't tell me you actually believe that? Look, let me make it simple for you to understand. Every living creature is destined to die at some point. Plants have Herbivores, Herbivores have Carnivores, animals have humans or other animals, and something has to hunt humans right?" she did have a point.

"And humans have been messing with nature for millennia. Fist they started settlements in lands that clearly belonged to natives, went to war for all the wrong reasons murdering animals, and when they started to accumulate, so nature fought back by creating a soldier to protect them, but the big guy upstairs still felt pity towards his foolish creations so he gave them defenses you know:

Holy water

Crosses

The Sun

But they took it too far when they started killing each other, or condemning the very warriors that protected nature so then came werewolves, witches and the rest." She explained. "They invented the excuse of doing the lords work or their sophistication as means of carrying out their ambitions, and soon enough the younger more innocent generations were infected by this fear and it started the cycle of hatred you see now." She said as they looked around at all the dead bodies of the people and he slowly understood. "Look only true cowards would kill innocent women and children, and all in the name of the good lord. Tell me Vladimir would a kind, loving, mighty strong and kind God want this!" she said as she gestured to the carnage. It was a gruesome sight. "Vampires are just another fabrication of nature that humans fear. So Vlad if I gave you the abilities to finally win this war what would you say? If I were to send you back in time and fix the mistakes made?" she said.

He wanted to laugh, who was she, was she Mother Nature herself. And here she was willing to give something so precious and amazing to him Dracula the murderer, Vlad the impellor he was evil, so why? "For my sake" she said. Ahhhh so she was getting something out of this too. "So are you ready?" he looked around the devastation the order had caused, and said, "Yes." With a flash he opened his eyes and saw were he was.


	2. We meet... Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear: cool and awesome reviewers who bother to read my first story and tell me what they think honestly.
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't been able to update, because school has just started for me back here in South Africa, I haven's had the time to update, but Thank you for even bothering to look and understand my story, it's really great of all of you.
> 
> Thank you really. Totally, to the max

He opened his eyes to see where he was. It was too dark to see. He tried to move but the familiar sensation of steel piercing through his body. He hissed.

Well she said she would send him back to when all of this began didn't she? And it did begin here, in this thrice god forsaken metal box. He hated this box. He tried to move his hands and found that he couldn't. His body was weak once more. So weak he estimated he hadn't drank blood in 400 years. He realized that any years right now Van helsing would find him. All he had to was wait and have patience.

Patience was not a virtue he possessed. He counted the seconds and seconds turned into minutes. Minutes into hours. Hours into days. Days into weeks. Weeks into months. Months into stupid years.

'I guess I can use this time to revise my plan.' He thought to himself. And he kept thinking. About the next twelve years to come

He heard sounds, someone was talking. Someone was digging, there were grunting and low breathing. "After all these long years." Someone said. He recognized the voice as Van helsing's. "How famished you must be." He continued. He wanted to sneer at the foolish doctor, 'feed me already.' He wanted to scream but this earlier body of his had not drank blood in more than 400 years!

"Oh sweet Jezebel, we rich." Exclaimed with a little laugh of joy. But his happiness was short lived however when his throat was slit to feed him.

"The blood is life." Said Van helsing, and he agreed, after 400 years of none of it blood is life.

The rich red liquid poured through the coffin and to his mouth. Finally his thirst slowly being satisfied, he twitched then started to move, now that he had his strength back he would play this out as close to the first time as possible, it was time to employ his acting skills.

His body slowly levitated up high from that damn box he hated so much, he floated to the air and did what he did the first time… try to kill Van Helsing. And as what happened before Van helsing stopped him with the blades of santeligouse (the cross knives), stabbing his left foot with one.

"Surly you recognize the blades of santeligouse, exquisite aren't they?" he asked his voice still as annoying and full of over confidence, just as he remembered it the first time around, but this time it would be different. This time the minute he didn't need Van helsing no longer he would kill the pathetic wasted of skin. "Now then let me introduce myself. My name is Abraham Van helsing." He said.

Now it was time to play this the way he did it before, he looked at him with an expression of pure hatred and said it the same way he did it before.

"I will tear your heart out peasant!"

"And you are Vlad the third, prince of Valakia, second son of the house of Bathorap also known as Vlad Tepes Vlad the Impeller, Dracula." He looked at Van helsing, but he continued, "Soon the sun will take you and you will be no more, but at least in your case unlike my own there will be one that will deeply mourn you’re passing," he hissed at the man but he kept on with his monologue. To him this was a waste of time, he had heard all of this before, the first time around and now he had to hear it again. Why did Mother Nature have to send him hear? Couldn't have she sent him a little less into the past, like when he was already Alexander Grayson?

"For with your passing so too will my last chance to obliterate the order of the Dragon pass."

"What is the order of Draco to you?" he asked in the confused and outraged voice he used the first time.

"They slaughtered my wife Adeline and my three children. They took away everything I've loved everything you have loved!"

He couldn't help it the screams of Ilona echoed in his mind as they burned her. He tried to push them out of his mind. He had Mina to see very soon, but the memories wouldn't go away. They never did.

"They burned her alive as they did my Adeline and if you die this day they will never face justice for these and all the other vile crimes they have committed in the lord's name."

That reminded him of what Mother Nature had told him before he was sent back in time to fix all of this.

'Do you think that the big man upstairs would approve of this?'

No, no he wouldn't. The big man upstairs as she phrased this would not. So he kept playing all of this out the way it happened before.

"No man can change that."

"True but you are far greater than any other man." Vlad hissed at him.

"Though I possess the means, you possess the power, the presence and the ruthlessness that only you and I together can destroy them." He finished his speech, he knew exactly what those means were, the solar serum.

"You say you have the means?" Van helsing nodded. Vlad grabbed the man by his vest the way he did before and said, "Then stop wasting my time remove this accursed blade before your confederate is reduced to ash." He then removed his slowly burning hand from the sun’s rays that were burning at his flesh, and screamed.

Van Helsing removed the blade and Vlad proceeded to drink every last drop from the poor naïve dead man who had ended up his meal. This was where it began, and this was where it would start again, and this time, he will destroy them all. And there were new people on his hit list now:

Van Helsing: for giving him hope.

The Order: for turning him into this.

Harker: for neglecting and mistreating his Mina.

None of them knew what was to come. None of them except for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think?
> 
> Please tell me and review, I could really use some criticism good or bad. Please review.
> 
> —Farala


	3. The years inbetween

When he was done feeding on the poor unlucky soul that happened to be Van Helsing’s sacrifice to him Vlad stood up and looked Van Helsing in the eyes.

Van Helsing’s eyes were exactly the way he remembered them: dark, empty, cold, calculating and unfeeling. Van helsing's eyes reflected Vlad's. That dark, cold unforgiving darkness that had years and years to build and grow. That darkness that was planted in them both when the Order Of Draco stole everything from them, but now they both were ready to take revenge, both ready to wipe them out, both ready to destroy them and everything they stood for, and in the end they would all be faced with the very realization that they had caused their own downfall, their ego witch had grown too large over the centuries he had been trapped in that insufferable metal box.  
Vlad had been the only child of a dying King; he had been raised to be a leader since the day he was born. He had responsibility thrust upon to him at the age of 10 when was crowned king of Romania, on top of that he had been recognized as a skilled fighter with the unique ability to fight on pure instinct alone, Vlad who was easily known as the continent's best tactician at the tender age of 13. Vlad knew that you don't allow your enemies to live. You kill them and don't leave loose ends, you get rid of them to eliminate the threat of them seeking revenge.

Van helsing led him up a rope and into the bright shimmering night sky; it wasn't as bright as it once had been back in those days when he was still human, because of all the coming from the homes of the villagers who live nearby.

"Come with me." Said Van helsing instructing him to follow the old man and he did, easily playing the part of a confused man out of his time. He followed Van helsing who led him to a little house that was obviously aged and crumbling.

"The world has changed and moved on since you were here. The Order doesn't target people of other religions and brand them as heretics. They primarily target Vampires now…" Van helsing droned on and on about the new world, electricity and all. Vlad had heard all of this before the first time and it had excited and interested him the first time but now it bored him beyond all.

He had spent three years with Van Helsing, acting like he hadn't done any of this before and acting as though he didn't know anything or he didn't have an American accent, it really tested his patience whenever the good doctor corrected him, as if he knew anything, Vlad was tempted to kill the damn old fool but he remembered how that if he did that, he could kiss his chance at walking in sunlight away, and if he did the future would be uncertain, his only advantage right now was his limited knowledge of what is to come.

He did everything as close to the past as he remembered it. He met Renfield on the train like he did the first time. He traveled with Van helsing and Renfield just like before, conducting business and creating the fake identity known as Alexander Grayson.

Three years learning about the new world with Van Helsing and nine other years creating this empire of lies as Van helsing liked to refer to it. Made twelve years planning, waiting, and calculating what to do next, and planning for his eventual arrival in London and Mina. He thought about her most of the time, but he continually buried himself into the task at hand. He will see her soon. All he needed was patience. Too bad he didn't have any.

But finally the day had come. His planned grand arrival in London, the arrival that had signaled the beginning of the new battle between the order and him. And this time he wouldn't make the same mistakes as before.


	4. Fuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alexander first met Jane Weatherby she said that she was here to see what was all the 'fuss' about. this is my speculation of what the 'fuss' looked like. set a few weeks before Alexander's arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter had a lot of Oc’s in it. I also know that this chapter only has one original character from the series I still like it. I stayed up all night writing this chapter because I had the idea since the first episode of the show. I noticed that the people that attended Alexander’s ball all came there to flaunt their superiority above the new American. They came there to outdo him not welcome him.  
> When Alexander met Jane for the first time she said that she ‘I would be in a nice warm bath but I just had to see what all the fuss was about.’ So this Chapter is dedicated to said fuss.

News Travels Fast.  
Victorian society was a society with a lot of unwritten rules. Suffice to say that if you do not become acquainted and follow these rules you are doomed to life of exclusion and persecution from these terrible human beings. Their more like Vultures than human beings. Descending on the weak and picking at them till there was nothing left. Or in other words just another day in London!  
People of Victorian Society are also very well versed gossipers. It does get a bit boring from time to time so when something exciting happens it’s in quick busts that leave you more bored than you were before. So when the news that an American business man was planning on moving there well let’s just say that they took it a little bit too far. Soon the mysterious Alexander Grayson found himself the topic of almost everyone’s conversation.

When women get together it is a contest. They fight one another but not with muscle and fists or with teeth and claws as one might suspect. Women fight with their words  
So unwritten rule number one. When attending a female gathering and you are not used to the dealings of privileged women of the 1800’s don’t wear armour on this battlefield, bring an invisibility cloak and try to shy away from the women’s dealings as much as possible. Even if what one woman says is particularly disgusting and downright inhumane, you just smile and nod. When the most dominant of the group makes a joke even if it isn’t particularly funny you laugh like Trevor Noah just made another joke about Donald Trump.

A good example of these social gatherings is a baby shower. And it just so happened that on a sunny afternoon the women all went to Mrs Henshaw’s estate to congratulate her, it also had something to do with the fact they all had nothing better to do. The life of a house wife can get boring from time to time.

“Welcome Madam, mistress Henshaw is please you could make it. May I take your coat?” asked one of the servants working in the Henshaw house. This was the thirteenth time she asked the same question that day. “Why thank you Nanny.” That woman replied. This servant had given up several years ago on reminding these pompous women that her name wasn’t Nanny it was Anny, and it still boggled her mind how all these women still thought her name was Nanny. And this was the first time Mrs Henshaw had gotten pregnant! She hadn’t even given birth yet and they still insisted that her name was Nanny! For several years!

“Of course Madam.” She replied and proceeded to do her job and take the madam’s coat and hang it in the closet were she kept all the visiting women’s coats. Why these women wore these weird coats made from fox skin or rabbit skin or whatever skin was in fashion nowadays, in the middle of the summer when the temperature is 35 degrees she will never know. Rich women will always be weird. “And mine as well please?” asked a woman who was a few feet behind her. “Yes of course Madam.” Anny said.

“Mrs Roffcroft! What a pleasure you made it!” Said Annabeth Henshaw with a polite whom was seated on a couch her six month long belly showing.

“Oh Darling what do you take me for? I would miss today’s festivities for anything in the world!” Mrs Roffcroft replied to her friend.

“I hope you will pardon my intrusion?” asked the woman that Mrs Roffcroft had brought with her. “I couldn’t help myself. I just wanted to add my good wishes.”

“Of course not Lady Weatherby, get rid of such thoughts I say!” Annabeth replied a little too enthusiastically. “You are always welcome to my humble abode.” If you can call a four story piece of fine real estate worth more than what most people earned in their entire life time, a humble abode.

In about twenty five minutes the house was filled with the most high class women in all of London, and most of them had invited themselves to the affair.

“Have you had any news on who is the mysterious man building the Manor down the road?” asked one of the women who currently had a glass of wine on her hand.  
“They say that he is an American industrialist.” A red head woman that was sitting on the chair opposite her answered.

“An American,” gasped another woman. By this time all the other women had dropped whatever meaningless conversation they were engaged in and drifted towards the other women’s conversation. “Like cowboys and red Indians!” It was at that moment that all the women’s imagination went wild. They all pictured some pudgy man with a gold tooth here and there and a cowboy hat wearing a bolo tie and a goatee, talking in that western accent. A shiver of disgust went down their spines at the prospect. “Well how do you do Ma’m!” they imagined him saying, “My name be William Heavesham and I be from down south Alabama, right in Louisiana Georgia!” he said in his overly happy and too optimistic voice. “What a Nightmare!” Elizabeth Grey said snapping them all out of their same images. They all had a bad shiver.

“Now Ladies do not fret, This American cannot possibly last long in this society.” Lady Jane said trying to console them, “He will be running back home before month’s end if I have a say in this.” Lady Jane spoke in a polite voice with dignity and confidence.

“I don’t know about that my Lady.” A shy voice in the background said. The entire room’s occupants snapped their heads to the source of the sentence. They all looked pointedly to Anny, one of the maids serving the cakes. Lady Henshaw was very nervous of what the women thought of her at the moment. What kind of Lady couldn’t control her own servants!

“And why would you say such young Lady?” asked Lady Jane. “Do you know this American?”

Anny was cursing her big mouth. She didn’t know why she actually said that out loud. She was thinking it though. “Oh don’t mind me my lady I shouldn’t have said that, please excuse me.” Anny curtsied to them and tried to make a quick escape and hope that she would still have a job after this.

“No please share with us,” Lady Jane said before she was out the door. This was the reason why Lady Jane came here in the first place. This was where she got most of her information on the wealings and dealings of the people of London, from these gossiping women. Sure the information would be a bit flawed from time to time because that’s what happens when your source is gossip. The story changes depending on who retells it to whom. But you would be surprised at the amount of knowledge these air heads possessed.

Anny knew she made a terrible mistake not keeping her mouth shut at the time, she made a quick glance at her employer and found her glaring at her with absolute hatred and she knew that if she didn’t do what the Lady asked of her then she would surely be out of a job. She turned around and took a deep breath.

“Well my Lady, my friend’s cousin’s niece works for mister Grayson himself and she always speaks of him in her letters and what it is like working under his employment.”   
‘At last a name!’ Lady Jane thought. Anny took a chance and looked to her and saw Lady Weatherby’s expression urging her to continue.

“She won’t stop writing about his looks and personality I’m afraid.” She continued, she noticed all the women’s hungry expressions. They were all curious and she that they were all resisting the urge to say “Come on, out with it then you little trollip!” 

“She writes that Mr Grayson is terribly attractive she writes.” Now that got their attention. “She writes that he has Jet black hair and is fairly athletic, I assure you ladies that Alexander Grayson is far from obese.” They were practically eating out of her hand now “He does not wear a bolo tie,” at this point Anny didn’t even bother to hide the fact that she knew what they were all thinking, she had spent several years as a servant and since most of her family wasn’t even middle class everyone had a job and everyone had experience dealing with the overburdened women they worked for. “Mr Grayson is actually somewhere in his late twenties early thirties.” She continued, she could practically see the gears turning in their heads and see them forming a picture as well. “Mr Grayson has both a neat moustaché and trimmed beard, and he usually has his hair slicked back on formal occasions.” The pieces were fitting together almost, almost there! “But his eyes are his greatest features, she described them as both green, blue and grey.” They all stopped what they were currently doing and looked at Anny for good measure; Anny began to feel uncomfortable and began to squirm.

“Please continue” Lady Weatherby encouraged; at her request that the girl continue her description the women withdrew their heavy stairs. They knew that if they kept on staring the girl wouldn’t do what Lady Weatherby asked and they would end up being on her bad side, and no one wanted that.

Feeling the weight of the pressure lifted Anny continued in her description of the man they all seemed interested in. “She writes that he has a very deep and husky voice.” That not only got their attention but held it. Most of these women were married for at least three years and at most thirteen; in short they were all married. They were suddenly brought back to much simpler times back when they were Bachelorettes seeking out a man’s attention and an engagement. Back when men actually put in effort to woo them. Back when their current husbands used to actually look at them with desire, and so much new love. Back when their current husbands used to take them out to dinner and a show, used to whisper sweet words in their ears about how beautiful they were, how they were the only one for them. How they could never love another. Back when they were just little tweens all of them whispering and gossiping to their friends about making love, and sensual kisses, and ecstasy, and how it hurts at first but then you will start to feel good, ne? Well times had changed hadn’t they?

They weren’t those little tween girls anymore. They weren’t so naive to the ways of passion and sex any more… if you can call their wedding night of their husband’s total and utterly astounding lack of skill and finesse! If you can call their husband’s inability to get her there! Or his damn clumsiness and cluelessness on where exactly this went! Or worst of all their rush! 11 seconds and they release just like and collapse on them that! Passion or sex!!!!!

This was what they were all thinking but unlike Anny these women were well versed in the art of keeping their thoughts to themselves, you didn’t even see the change in their facial expressions or the position in which they were sited, all of these thought raged through them in the course of thirty seconds and it would have been longer if Anny hadn’t cleared her throat quite loudly too.

“May I be excused my Ladies?” she asked.

“Yes girl yes.” Said a particularly out of breath Mrs Dare. And with that debacle out of the way Anny went back to the kitchen. Maybe if she pretended that this job was still hers… than maybe…  
_______o.O.o_______

When the maid Shanny… no that’s not her name, um Nanny that’s right Nanny left. The women of the party were left alone in a deep silence…

“I’m sure what she said was rubbish,” Lady Dare said, trying make sense of the situation they now found themselves in.

“I wouldn’t mind if my husband had a far from obese body.” One woman found herself blurting out loud without even thinking about what she said.

“I wouldn’t mind those eyes.” Another said.

“I wouldn’t mind if mine still had hair to actually do something with.” That woman one the competition nobody realized had started.

“We’ll all know when he arrives won’t we?” said a very calm Lady Weatherby. It wasn’t long after that they all started to leave.

All the women were gone except for Lady Weatherby.

“Annabeth my darling.” She said. “Were did you quire such a servant?”

“Do not fret Madam, I will have her unemployed in no time.” Annabeth Answered. She was scared to death that it was her servant that had embarrassed her so, and in front of Lady Weatherby of all people!

“No need for such drastic measures darling.” Lady Jane assured her. “I am sure the girl meant no harm.”

“Thank you for your mercy Lady Weatherby.”

“But there is something you could do for me.”

“Anything my Lady!”

“Double her wage.” she said sipping her final cup of tea before she would make her departure from the estate. Annabeth just looked at her weirdly.

“No your right what am I thinking?” Annabeth seemed to calm down; she knew that Lady Weatherby was merely jesting with her.

“Pay her six times what you pay her.” That did it. A sharp kick from the baby in her womb. “And please tell her that the next time she receives a letter from her friend’s cousin’s niece that she shows it to you, and please tell me what it entails. Please, for me?” she asked with one of those strong and serine smiles she harbored. But there was also an edge to her smile. Her smile also said do what I tell you and don’t ask too many questions. Do what I say or I will destroy you. Annabeth nodded and watched as Lady Weatherby collected her coat from Nanny. As Lady Jane left in her carriage Annabeth watched from a distance until it disappeared from sit.

“I heard your conversation with Lady Jane mistress.” Nanny said to the lady of the house. But Annabeth just remained calm. “And if you want access to my acquaintances letters and her news on the American.” Nanny continued. “You not only have to pay what Lady Weatherby says but I also have a request.”  
Annabeth looked at Nanny and took a very good look. Nanny had been working here since she was fourteen and now she was twenty one. She realized that Nanny had been her employee for about several years now. She would probably ask for more money or her own private quarters.

“I want you to start calling by my real name mistress.” She descended from the stairwell and walked closer and closer to Annabeth.

“You’re insane! I already know your name Nanny.” She looked at Nanny with a new found feeling of being better than Nanny.

“My name is Anny.”


End file.
